The present invention relates to an ornamental clock with decorative time indicating device, and more particularly to an ornamental clock in which rotating shafts for indicating the hour, minute and second are elongated and connected with decorative time indicating device.
Conventional clock applies gears to drive the hour, minute and second connectors which associate with hour, minute and second indicators for indicating time. Because the length of the hour, minute and second connectors is limited so that the time indicators can not be freely modified and thus the conventional design is unable to satisfy the present consumers who like new things. An improved clock with decorative and varied time indicators is developed to change the traditional time indicating way. However, such clock requires longer time indicator rotating shafts to connect with original hour, minute and second rotating shafts, and the longer time indicator rotating shafts are apt to rotate unstably and swing and to clause a lot of friction therebetween due to poor connection design and therefore it is difficult to perform an accurate time indication and the quality of such clock is unreliable.